Love Or Like
by Amethyst Hinata
Summary: "Aku mencintai Hinata, bukan kau!" Jawab Sasuke tegas. Seketika, air mata bening menuruni pipi Sakura.  Warning: OOC, Au, Gajebo, Garing, typo s , Pendek, DLL.  -Maaf kalau jelek-
1. Chapter 1

0oo0

**Kelas 7e.. KHS**

Seorang gadis terduduk menelusuri keluar jendela. Tampaknya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hinataaaaa." Teriak seseorang dari kejauhan. Seketika lamunannya buyar.

"eh, Ino-chan. Ada apa?"

"Ada berita menarik nih."

"Berita apa, Ino chan?"

"Itu, kau tau Sasuke kan?"

"Ya, memangnya kenapa dengan Sasuke?"

"Sekarang, Ia sudah putuz dengan Sakura lho."

"lalu hubungannya dengan aku apa, Ino chan?"

**T.B.C**

Maaf kalau jelek ya! Karena saya author baru disini...

Mohon di Review ya!

R

E

V

I

E

W


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

**Athena Fujiwara © Love or Like**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, AU, gajebo, garing, typo(s), Pendek, EYD ancur, DLL.**

**RnR…**

**Don't like, Don't RnR**

****LOVE or LIKE****

**Chapter 2**

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Tentu saja ada Hina Chan! Kau tau, Sasuke itu putuz dengan Sakura itukan gara gara kau Hina Chan." Jawab Ino sedikit pelan.

"Lho, kok bias karena aku?"

"Katanya sih, Sasuke itu kalau kencan dengan Sakura suka bergumam namamu."

"Lho, benarkah?"

"Iya, Tadi aku melihat Sakura menangis. Lalu aku bertanya kenapa, dan ia langsung menjelaskan permasalahannya."

"Lalu, apakah Sakura marah padaku?"

"Aku tak tau, kau Tanya saja padanya Hina Chan!"

"Baiklah, istirahat nanti temani aku ke Sakura ya, Ino Chan!"

"Ya"

0oo0

**T.B.C**

Maaf kalau jelek dan pendek.

Ini Fic pertamaku.

Saya memang tak berbakat untuk membuat Fic.

Terimah kasih untuk yang sudah me-Review Chap sebelumnya.

Review lagi ya!

R

E

V

I

E

W


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

**Athena Fujiwara © Love or Like**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, AU, gajebo, garing, typo(s), Pendek, EYD ancur, DLL.**

**RnR…**

**Don't like, Don't RnR**

****LOVE or LIKE****

**Chapter 3**

_KRING KRING KRING… _Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi.

Seluruh Siswa dan Siswi KHS keluar dari kelas. Hinata dan Ino berjalan pelan dikoridor sekolah. Mereka tampaknya sedang mencari seseorang.

"Itu dia! Sakura ada disana Hinata." Kata Ino, sambil menunjuk kearah seorang gadis berambut pink soft, yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi panjang sambil membaca buku.

"Ah, iya! Ayo kita kesana Ino!"

"Um, Hinata kurasa kau kesana sendiri saja ya! Karena aku ada rapat OSIS, jadi kau kesana sendiri saja ya!"

"Baiklah, jaa!"

"Jaa, semoga berhasil Hinata!"

"Iya!"

Hinata berjalan pelan kearah Sakura. "Sakura!" Panggil Hinata kepada Sakura.

"Eh? Hinata? Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?/"

"Tentu, memangnya mau Tanya apa?"

"Um, kudengar kau baru putuz dengan Sasuke ya?" Tanya Hinata pelan, takut kalau Sakura marah. Seketika raut wajah Sakura berubah sedih.

"Iya."

"Oh, Kata Ino kau putuz dengan Sasuke gara gara aku ya?"

"Sebenarnya bukan gara gara kamu kok Hinata!"

"Jangan bohong Sakura."

"Umm, baiklah. Itu gara gara kau! Tapi jangan marah ya!"

"Lho? Untuk apa aku marah? Justru harusnya aku yang Tanya, 'Apakah kau marah padaku?'… Jadi, apa kau marah padaku? Lalu bisakah kau ceritakan kenapa Sasuke dan Kau putuz?"

"Aku tak marah kok Hinata. Dan, baiklah akan kuceritakan kenapa aku dan Sasuke bias putuz."

**FLASHBACK…**

**Sasuke POV…**

'Hinata', Gadis itu selalu ada dipikiranku. Padahal sekarang pacarku adalah Sakura, tapi tetap saja aku tak bias melupakan Hinata. Gadis itu selalu ada dipikiranku.

**End Sasuke POV…**

"Sasuke? Kau melamun?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"…"

"Sasuke? Hei, Sasuke?"

"Hinata."

"A..apa? Sasuke, apa katamu?"

"Oh, lupakan saja."

"Tidak, Sasuke apa kau tadi memanggil nama Hinata?"

"Kalau iya, memang kenapa?"

"Sa..sasu..Sasuke, kenapa kau memanggil nama Hinata?"

"Oh, maafkan aku Sakura, tapi …"

"Tapi apa Sasuke?"

"Aku mencintai Hinata, bukan kau!" Jawab Sasuke tegas. Seketika, air mata bening menuruni pipi Sakura.

"Kalau kau mencintai Hinata, kenapa dulu saat aku menyatakan perasaanku kepada mu, kau menerima ku?"

"Itu karena aku, tak ingin kau kecewa."

"Jadi selama ini kau tak mencintaiku?"

"Ya, maafkan aku Sakura. Tapi inilah kenyataan. Kau harus menerimanya."

"Umm, hikz..hikz…hikz. Baiklah, asal kau bahagia, aku juga bahagia. Kalau begitu kita putuz ya!"

"Ya… Um Sakura apa kau membenci Hinata?"

"Tidak, karena kalau aku membenci Hinata. Itu sama saja aku juga membencimu."

"Um, Aku percaya padamu Sakura. Kau pasti akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari pada aku."

"Terimah Kasih Sasuke!"

"Ya"

**End FLASHBACK…**

"Jadi begitu ceritanya, Hinata."

"Oh."

_KRING KRING KRING…_ Bel tanda selesai istirahat berbunyi.

"Sakura, aku kembali ke kelasku dulu ya. Jaa!"

"Jaa."

**T.B.C**

Maaf kalau masih jelek….

Saya sangat ber terimah kasih kepada yang sudah membaca dan me-Review fic GaJe ini.

Lanjut or Deleted?

Thanks to: **Youichi Hikari, The Portal Transmission-19, demikooo, **

**kuraishi cha22dhen, Merai Alixya Kudo, Masahiro 'Night' Seiran. **

Karena kalian sudah memberi saran dan kritik yang membangun….

Sekali lagi terimah kasih bagi yang sudah me-Review…

Review lagi ya!

R

E

V

I

E

w


End file.
